Coffee Cave
'Coffee Cave'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-coffee-cave/EP022222100607?aid=zap2it is the 7th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 58th episode overall. Synopsis When they learn that Ice Bear is a talented barista, the Bears turn the cave into a popular coffee shop. But things spiral into chaos when Ice Bear drinks too much coffee. Plot It starts off with Grizz and Panda laying and resting in their lawn chairs looking all bored and tired. Panda is just hanging out on his phone and asks Grizz what he wants to do, then he asks Panda what he wants to do, they ask each other about watching TV and playing basketball at the park but they disagree with each other because Grizz already watched every TV show and the basketball is flat, they're trying to get a hold of friends about hanging out but they say no replies, they got nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Ice Bear comes out and brings Grizz and Panda coffee, they drink it and it wakes them up, Ice Bear did his coffee foam art again showing pictures of his brothers, Grizz shows Panda his cup while Panda shows him his cup. Grizz asks Ice Bear if he's drinking any coffee but Ice Bear says that he doesn't drink coffee as coffee doesn't agree with him, a jogging woman named Jennifer comes by The Bears cave as she smells coffee, she asks the Bears if there's a cafe or coffee shop anywhere because she could really go for a nice cup of coffee right about now but Panda tells her that it's just his brother Ice Bear. Grizz cuts him off and he has an idea to invite Jen inside their cave for a cup of coffee and hang out for a little bit and she'd love to. The Bears and Jen sit on the living room couch while Ice Bear brings her a cup of coffee with a foam shape of her jogging, she loves it. There's someone knocking on the door as Ice Bear answers it. Then her friend comes and gets a cup of coffee with a snowman in it, a man gets a cup of coffee with a record player in it. The Bears have a great idea and start to run a coffee business by turning their cave into a coffee shop, they name it Coffee Cave. A bunch of people come to their cave for some coffee. Ice Bear is in the kitchen whipping up some coffee for everyone using a coffee maker and because of his skillfulness, all the people are enjoying their coffee. Ice Bear is getting hot and tired while making coffee with his ears sweating and drooping down as the coffee is overflowing. When Jen drinks her coffee she tells Panda that it tastes gross but Panda says that he'll take care of it for her. When Grizz and Panda are in the kitchen they see Ice Bear is so tired that he can't do anymore cups and the only way to wake him up is to drink some coffee, but Ice Bear says he can't handle caffeine. However, his brothers make him drink a cup anyway and it wakes him up so he continues to stay on track. Grizz and Panda both say they're back in business again, as more people come in they see more of Ice Bear's lovely coffee cream design and have more cups after cups. The day has ended, a person leaves the cave. Grizz and Panda are off to bed and give Ice Bear appreciation. Ice Bear says he does a great job, drinks a cup and twitches. As the morning begins. Grizz and Panda wake up getting ready for another day of Coffee Cave. They put on their aprons but find empty cups all over the cave. They are wondering whether they have cleaned them yesterday. Suddenly they see Ice Bear coming out of the fridge drinking so much coffee. He's got coffee all over his mouth like a coffee beard and his teeth are brown. When he finishes a cup and exhales his eyes open, saying welcome to coffee cave. He scared his brothers and they ask him if he's okay but they hear someone knocking on the door. So they reopen the coffee cave up by turning on the open sign. Grizz shows people inside and Panda is about to bring them a cup but realizes it's empty. He finds a full cup and is about to take it but Ice Bear grabs Panda's hand and says to him that Ice Bear needs coffee. Then he drinks the cup of coffee Panda's holding and the man asks Panda if he just drank his coffee. The people start to become not like the coffee cave. Grizz tries to explain to them as he's holding up the bag of coffee beans to Ice Bear's face. Ice Bear eats some but Grizz pushes him away and tells him to go to bed. But he comes back with his axe, chops the counter and the coffee maker falls down, starts smoking everywhere and making people leave. Grizz and Panda try to fix the coffee maker but then Ice Bear shows up with his axe, with his eyes red. He's still got coffee all over his face and says in a very terrifying tone of voice that he needs more coffee. He becomes a coffee monster trying to do whatever to get the bag of coffee and his brothers run around all over the house. Grizz and Panda hide in a room as Grizz yells to Ice Bear that they're sorry for making him drink all of that coffee. They see Ice Bear climbing the wall like a spider holding his axe in his mouth and his taunting words echoing through his head saying the word coffee beans. Grizz and Panda hug each other but Ice Bear grabs Panda by his legs and pulls him away. Now Grizz is the only one surviving, he tells Ice Bear to stop and holds up the bag of beans as Ice Bear sneaks up from behind him, jumps on him tickling and sniffing him. Ice Bear finds the bag of coffee beans and sucks them up in his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Grizz runs, grabs the bag of coffee beans and hides in the bathroom locking himself in. He thinks of something to get rid of the coffee beans but Ice Bear breaks the bathroom door by chopping holes in it with his axe and peaks through the hole. He breaks in and opens the door from the inside of the bathroom. Grizz gets scared and backs away almost about to drop the coffee beans and flush them away down the toilet but he was too late. Ice Bear flings his axe at Grizz almost about to kill him but his eyes go cuckoo and he gets dizzy and falls down on the floor. The smoke disappears. He faints and passes out sleeping funny holding his axe up as Panda comes into the bathroom and Grizz tells him that he's okay, he thought that Ice Bear took him away and he did. Panda tells Grizz that he carried him to his room and just sang him a weird lullaby. Grizz gets dizzy and starts passing out too just like Ice Bear from all the adrenaline that rushed through him. Later Panda opens the door and sees a teenage girl explaining to him if there's a coffee shop anywhere and wonders that the cave doesn't look like a coffee shop anymore but Panda just closes the door on her. Ice Bear is wrapped up in a blanket so cold with him shivering and shaking and his teeth are chattering. Panda says to Ice Bear that there's no more customers as he promises. Grizz brings Ice Bear some tea as Ice Bear gasps. Grizz explains to him that it's just green tea and will help him go to sleep. The brothers apologize to Ice Bear for making him drink so much coffee as Ice Bear apologizes to them back saying that he's sorry for ruining the coffee cave, but Grizz tells him never to worry about it. He tells him to just drink up his tea and relax, while Ice Bear is drinking his tea Grizz thinks if that tea has decaf in it and Ice Bear and Panda worry that it might happen again as the episode closes. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Jennifer (debut) Locations * The Cave * The Forest Trivia * This is the first time that it shows that Ice Bear does NOT drink coffee, mainly because he can't handle the caffeine. * When really exhausted, Ice Bear malaprops his own name, saying "Ice tired is getting Bear". * Ice Bear shivers in a blanket sitting on the couch but he loves cold and cold never bothers him. Cultural References * When Ice Bear breaks one of the doors with his axe and sticks his hand through to reach the doorknob, this is a reference to the 1980 psychological horror film, "The Shining", which is directed and produced by Stanley Kubrick. *There are two scenes that are featured in this episode that are references to the 1973 supernatural horror film, "The Exorcist", which was directed by William Friedkin, and produced by William Peter Blatty. The first scene being when Ice Bear is seen climbing up one of the walls of the Bears' cave, and turning his head 180° towards Panda and Grizz while his axe is firmly held in his mouth by the base. The second scene takes place after Ice Bear attacks Grizz after Grizz proclaims he would get rid of the coffee beans; when Grizz finally gets Ice Bear pinned down to the ground, Ice Bear throws Grizz off of him by getting into the Spider Walk position and walking backwards towards the dropped coffee beans. * When Grizz suggests the café name of "Polar Bear Café", Panda responds to Grizz's name suggestion, thinking the name has already been taken. This is a nod to the Japanese manga and anime series, "''しろくまカフェ" (English translation: ''Shirokuma Café) which directly translates to "Polar Bear Café". ** This is also a show telling the daily life of a panda and a polar bear and may other animals, including a grizzly bear. International Premieres * August 21, 2017 (LA) * November 14, 2017 (UK and Ireland) * December 26, 2017 (South East Asia) Errors * The sign situated outside of the cave changes positions in one scene. * There is a duplicate man of the man using his laptop outside Coffee Cave in the first of three scenes where Ice Bear makes astonishing coffee. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Parody Category:C